Twisted Paths
by N3wbi3
Summary: After everything that had happened, the Kanima, the Alphas, the Darach and even the Nogitsune, no expected Stiles -OF ALL PEOPLE- to sudden have magical powers. Stiles then decides to test his power only to end up travelling six years in the past. And of course to meet innocent 16 year old Derek. So while trying to get home he also has to pray he doesn't mess up the future as well.
1. I'm a Superhero!

"So let me get this straight," Scott rambled on talking to Derek. I moved to sit on the metal table crossing my legs. "In pulling that twisted fox out of him, he now has..." He seemed suck for words like normal.  
"Super powers baby! Bam!" I flung my arm forward reacting spider man. Unfortunately, instead of webs we had fire. Lots and lots of fire. "Oh my God! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Dr D walked in. He seemed up fazed by the fire while Scott and Derek tried to put it out and I sat freak out in my own little world. Dr Deaton seemed annoyed by the yelling cause he sat down the book he was carrying in my lap. I raised my eyebrows, watching while he walked over to the sink turning the fossett.  
"Now, Stiles would you?" Asked Deaton.  
"Oh! Uh..." I waved my hand from the direction of the tap toward the curtains currently on fire. The water flew across the room putting out the fire and also drenching Derek and Scott in the process. I bit my bottom lip trying to hold in my laugher as they both turned with annoyed glares. "Sorry...?"  
Growls came from both of them. I turned from them to look down at the book now in my lap. TIME TRAVEL! I moved my eyes across the page reading it over as the three talked amongst themselves.  
"How do we fix him?" Asked Scott.  
"He's not broken," Argued Derek.  
"Well, he isn't Stiles anymore!" Scott's voice rose higher.  
"That's not completely true," Deaton cut in, "He is the Stiles you know but now he is some sort of-"  
"Super hero!" I interjected.  
"-Witch." Deaton bluntly turned to me with looks of disbelief. I gave them a half awkward smile.  
"That idiot is a witch?" Pointed out Derek.  
"Derek's right." Added Scott.  
"You know what?" I stood up shutting the book putting it in my bag. "I'm going hom-"  
"Not with the powers you have, you would hurt your father." Deaton cut me off.  
"I would not!" I yelled back.  
"I know not on purpose but these powers are still new. You should stay away from anyone you can harm for a while."  
"So, what you want me to build a secret layer somewhere? Run from society? Like Malia?" I rambled pulling my bag up onto my shoulder.  
"He should rephrase..." I spun around slipping slightly moving to grab the table for balance. I ended up looking up to see none other than Miss Morrell with an amused smile, "Away from defenceless fragile humans."  
"So, Scott's house is out then," At that moment everyone seem to have the same idea and turned to Derek.  
"No!" We both said sternly crossing our arms. "No way!" We glared at each other while Scott walked over to me putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"Come on, Stiles" He tried giving me puppy dog eyes. I smiled reaching one hand up smacking his cheek a little to hard.  
"Those puppy dog eyes will only get you so far in life Scotty," I smiled again before one more slap, "I'd rather gouge my eyes out! Scott! Don't make me go with that Sour Wolf!" I flung my arms around. I whined for a good ten minutes until Scott picked me up throwing in my Jeep and started driving to Derek's loft. "Scott! I swear I'll kill you! I'll use some weird witchery shit and set your wolf ass on fire!" I screamed thousands of threats while completely ignored me. After a few minute I let out an annoyed puff of air which come out moving threw smoke. I suddenly looked down to see my hand lit up in flames. Oh shit! Oh shit! I couldn't think of anything else. I started waving my hand as fast as possible hoping to make the fire disappear. I felt the car come to a jolting stop making me fall forward. "Jesus Scott!"  
"Sorry," He mumbled sheepishly. "But we are here. What are you doing with your hands, dude?"  
"Can you not se-" I looked at my hands seeing the fire had completely gone. "That's awesome! I'll see you Scott!"  
"Remember what Deaton said! No spells!" I bolted out of the car making my way up Derek's building. I ran double steps to his loft seeing the door already open. I didn't question it I just ran down the few steps moving my bag off my back to unzip it pulling out the magic book. I dropped my bag on the floor as I moved to sit on his couch. I placed the book on the coffee table flicking threw the pages. I finally found the one about Time Travel again. I started reading it

**_This is a powerful spell. Many have tried and got nothing while other only get the side effects._**  
**_For the lucky few they will get what they desire, but no one ever knows just how well the spell will work,_**  
**_Some have visions, other just have feelings, very few only hear the event around them._**  
**_Take cautions. Make sure not to change anything to extreme, this more designed to relive not to change._**  
**_Now light a candle of which ever colour you think you need and repeat the chant,_**  
**_Until you feel the spell has started working too well  
To break it you must have someone close blow out the wick._**

"Candle... Colour? What does that mean?" I mumbled to myself.  
"Every candle means something different you idiot!"  
"Oh my god!" I jumped at the sound of Peter's voice. "Are you kidding me?"  
"Not really, now why do you have a spell book?" He stood on the other side of the coffee table holding a random box. "You need candles right? But what I don't know is why a human needs a spell book." He hinted.  
"Side effects from the nogitsune," I said.  
"Oh well, What spell?" I raised my eyebrows. "Fine, I'll leave then." He dropped the box on the coffee table as I heard it snap a little from the weight of it. I watched as he left the loft. I quickly moved to open the box seeing different candles of different size but all were white. _Stupid werewolf,_ I thought.I scratched the back of my neck in frustration before pulling out a few random candles. I grabbed the book in the other hand walking over to Derek's 'work' table. I about to place everything down when I tripped over... Thin air. I let go of everything as I fell pulling my arms out to stop my face from being crashed against the floor. Fortunately, some grabbed the back of my shirt pulling me up.  
"Thanks... Derek?" I looked to see him with an annoyed expression looking at table. "What?" I turned to see the book sitting perfectly on the table with three candle lit sitting there. "What the hell?"  
"What are you trying to do you idiot?!" Derek let go of me as we both moved to stand at the table. Derek went over to the other side as I stood in front of the book. When I got closer the candles all changed colour. Silver, Black, White... "What spell are you doing?"  
"..." I watched as Derek looked at the page.  
"Stiles!" He yelled. "Deaton said no spells! What were you thinking? What would you get out of time travel? What if something Happened? Stiles! Answer me!" He screamed at me across the table.  
"I might get a vision of my mother..." I snapped. That seem to shut Derek up. "I just want to see her, or even just hear her. That's all I'm asking Derek."  
"What if it doesn't go as planned?" He questioned.  
"Would you do it for your mother?" He head shoot up at the words. He face soften almost with the look of pity. He seemed to be judging his option staring between the book and me. "If it helps, this spell almost never works..." I mumbled.  
"And if it does?" I smiled at his reactions.  
"The most people have got are vision, some just hear thing nothing extreme," I rambled on. He leaned over the table placing his hand over my mouth.  
"Fine, but if anything goes wrong. You end it!" He said sternly.  
"Done!" I guess he understood cause he took his hand away to move back and rest against the wall. "Thank you Derek!"  
I started reading over the book again reading over the page finding the chant... In Latin. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.  
"Temporis spatio, quod mundus ess- What the fuck am I saying?" I mumbled. I watch as Derek quickly stood up looking at the door. "What is it? Dr. D? Peter? My dad?" I watched as his face scrunched up.  
"Worse... Lydia and Scott, You might wanna hurry up," I nodded my head focusing on the spell.  
"_Temporis spatio, quod mundus esset laesus cognoverunt me hodie animam meam. Habet enim solum mihi quod videam surgere, aliud esse quam solebat. da mihi eum, quod non iam mihi monstrare. Redde me actae vitae," _I repeated the spell twice when I looked up to see Derek running to hold the door shut. I tried with more focus. I could hear Scott yelling and banding on the other side of the door. "You know what fuck this!" I grabbed the book slamming it against the table. As I did the candle flame spiralled up lighting up the whole room. I watched as it started to spin into a tornado. I turned to see Derek had let Scott and Lydia in. Scott look confused while Lydia hid behind him and Derek started running towards me.  
"Stiles! Stiles look out!" Derek reached his hand out as I felt his hand wrap around my wrist I looked up to see a tornado of fire starting around me. I use the last few second to turn and see Derek fanatically pulling at my arm while the fire surrounded me.  
"So, maybe this wasn't a good idea," I felt something go threw my back and come out my chest making a beam of light circle me. Derek flew backwards while I saw sight of Scott move with Lydia behind a wall outside the apartment. I suddenly felt immense pain shoot threw my head. I gripped it between both my hands screaming in pain. I heard Derek yelling my name as everything went black.


	2. The Hales?

I woke up on the cold wooden ground with a killer hang over feeling. I sat up holding my head in pain while I squinted threw my eyes getting view of something that looked like Derek's loft. Everything from before flashed threw my head as I stumbled to my feet. "Derek!" I cringed at my own voice while fulling opening my eyes looking around in confusion. The loft had changed into a teenage boy room, an even bigger bed stand where the couch use to be with poster surrounding the head board, where his bed use to be was a pair of desk and by the window was a television with x-box sitting next to an x-box 360. "Where the hell am I?"  
I ran out the room yelling around for Scott and Derek like a friggin idiot. I got outside to see my jeep and Derek's car were gone. I looked around even more confused. I ran out across the street digging my hands into my pockets just incase. Kids screamed around me while parents chased after them. I made my way down the road heading for Dr. D place. When less people were around I took my hand out of my pocket and started running. I was about to walk in through the door when I heard my name being called. I turned to see a kid run pass me. I watched in shock as the kid turned to apologise to me. "Sorry mister!"  
"It's okay... Stiles?" He smiled. He waved before running off down the path to leap into the arm of my younger looking dad. They talked for a moment before they looked at me. My father raised an eyebrow making my awkwardly wave before stumbling into the vet. The bell went off with the door having Dr. D come out pulling off a pair of rubber gloves.  
"How may I help you?" He looked up to me with a weird fake smile.  
"Dr. D...?" He gave me a confused look.  
"DO I know you?" He questioned.  
"It's me, Stiles!" He seemed doubtful. "Stiles Stilinski! The Sheriffs son, I made a bit of mistake and didn't listen to you and now I'm here! And here, where ever here is! Has a little me running around freaking me the hell out! And I have no idea what to do! So please use your voodoo, or pixie dust whatever it is to fix whatever I done! Cause I-i-i..." I started running out of breath while I bent over gripping the counter. I knew I was having a panic attack as I heard the door open and close plus that annoying bell.  
"Oh there you are! Can you help me bring him into the back?" I heard Dr. D, "I have a feeling I know him..." I felt arms move around my waist helping me to my feet. I was basically dragged me into the back room. I was leaning on the counter while Dr. D handed me a glass of water. I chugged it down wiping my upper lip when I had down all of it. "Now, what exactly did you do?" He asked calmly.  
"I cast a spell to have vision of my mother," I mumbled. I stilled looked at the ground handing the glass back. I heard someone else walk in having him signal whoever carried me to deal with it. "But I end up... Here, where is here?"  
"Beacon Hills," I stared at him confused. That when something clicked in my head.  
"What year?" I questioned.  
"2008, why?" He walked over to place the glass in the sink.  
"Cause I'm from 2013," Dr. D shock his head with an amused smile on his face. "What?" I asked annoyed.  
"It's not possible." I raised my eyebrows, "No witch can time travel no matter how powerful, no possible."  
"You treat werewolves, have some twisted powers, and know everything about wierd pixie dust! But you don't believe in time travel! Are you serious!?" I yelled.  
"Shh, there are people out there!" He said in a hushed voice.  
"Oh my god! Look, you go out there and I'll see if you have the book I read from still hidden here somewhere." He didn't bother arguing. He walked out the room putting on his annoying fake smile. I walked over to the bookshelf reading over everything. I started pulling them out one by one throwing them to the side. "You've got to be kidding me!" I emptied the bookshelf not finding a single thing. I walked out the room and to the front desk seeing Dr. D whispering with someone. An older lady with longish brown hair talking to him noticed me. She stood up straight giving me the type of smile a mother would give you.  
"I guess you're Stiles?" She questions.  
"And you are?"  
"Talia Hale," I felt my eyes widen while her expression didn't change.  
"You are... You're Derek mum? Aren't you?" My words came out stumbled. Her body got tense when she moved to stand in front of me.  
"How do you know my son?" Her eyes flashed red while I took a step back.  
"Calm yourself, I know him where I'm from, well 22 year old, always pissed, leather wearing Derek who likes hurting me anyway," She seemed to relax a bit but I couldn't help but move away a little.  
"Hey mum!"  
"Oh god!" I jumped at the screaming behind me making me fall into the counter. "Who?" I turned to see a little girl with a giant smile and her in piggy tails. "Cora? Cora Hale?" She looked up at me with a smile on her face. "Of course it is!" I put my head in my hands groaning. "I can feel my brain turning into mush," I through a little fit having Cora laugh at me.  
"Stiles, did you find the book?" I shock my head pulling my hands down to rest them on the counter behind me. I pulled myself up listening to Dr. D while he talked. "I think for now you should act like a normal kid."  
"Should I stay out of sight? Like no school, or go anywhere were I can see myself again, or other people for that matter." I said.  
"Things have been happening around town and you don't want attention drawn to yourself." Pointed out Talia. "You can stay with me? Pretend to be my son, nephew or something."  
"We look nothing alike!" She rolled her eyes.  
"Adoption, married into the family what's it matter?"  
"You have the same eye roll, Jesus, I'm going to lose my mind here." I groaned to myself while I rubbed the back of my neck in annoyance. "Alright, just... Don't let Derek see me." I begged.  
"Don't worry, he and his older sister are at the loft tonight with their Uncl-"  
"Peter? Oh, great not him too..." I got off the bench only to have Cora climb up on it, jumping on my back. "How old are you now?"  
"Turning 11 in 3 weeks! Wanna come to my sleep over?!" She screamed in my ear. I pulled a weird face while Talia just laughed at us.  
"If I'm here that long, I promise too," She held out her pinky to me. I couldn't help the small smile on my face as I wrapped my pinky around hers. "Pinky promise," She squealed in excitement hugging me tighter. "Co-c-cora! Air! I ne-need air!"  
"Come on, Honey!" Talia took her off my back sitting her on the ground. "Come on Stiles, Oh for now you might have to sleep in Derek's room."  
"What?!"I yelled.  
"He has a big bed you'll be fine," She responded. I was about to argue with her when I remember. Derek here wasn't the Derek from there... I just nodded my head in annoyance rubbing my neck.  
"He better not hump my leg." I laughed to myself while everyone turned to me with slightly angry looks, "Oh come on its just a joke!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Yes ma'am!" _Kill me now..._


	3. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

I stood in front of the Hale house, well the not burnt to the ground one. I stared in wonder as Cora and Talia walked up to the front door. Cora ran straight in while Talia waited for me. She gave me a look of curiosity. I ducked my head in embarrassment to start walking up the steps. She gestured me inside. I nodded awkwardly walking in not prepared for what I was about to see. Everything was so... Normal. A bit fancy sure, but normal. I couldn't imagine Derek, at least the Derek I knew living here or ever living in a place like this. "What's wrong?"  
I turned to see Talia picking up a gameboy and skateboard. "Nothing... But can I play it?" I looked down at the game boy biting my lip to hold back from grabbing from her hands, creating a fort and never coming out again. "Pleaseeee?"  
"Sure, just try not to beat the high score. Derek might get angry." She warned.  
"I'm already use to that," I scoffed. I sat down right where I was in the middle of the floor and starting playing. The screen lit up reveal mario brothers. A smile crossed my face. "God I missed this!" I mumbled.  
"What? You don't have those where you're from?" I lifted my head a little to see Talia cooking in the kitchen. I gave her a slight confused look, "Wolf hearing, remember? Be a werewolf has it perks." She smirked. I stood up placing the gameboy on a random table near the door.  
"They got discontinued. A very depressing day for gamers everywhere, I even cried a little." I explained. She laughed a little turning up the stove. "What you making? Please nothing with guts,"  
"Chicken soup, with 80% just chicken." She smiled at me. I smiled back while she moved to grab the bowls.  
"I'll help!" I reached over the island grabbing the bowls. I smiled turning to see Cora standing on a chair. "Oh my god! Cora learn to make some noise you gave me a heart attack." I moved passed her ruffling her hair. She giggled following me.  
"But I did. You didn't hear it? Why don't your ear work?" I started to put the bowls down having Cora grabbing one from me running to the other side of the table. I looked to Talia for help while she put some soup in a container.  
"Stiles, isn't like us. He isn't a werewolf," She explained.  
"But magical, right?" She nodded her head. Cora seem to have a thought making a smile spread across her face. "Stiles! Catch!" Before I knew a bowl was flying at my head. I of course did the coward thing and hid behind my hands. I waited for the bowl to knock me over instead I heard.  
"Are you okay?" I opened one eye to see a hand in front of my face holding the bowl. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.  
"Oh thank god. Now that's the Cora I remember!" She smiled at me before moving to sit down. The arm moved from my face as I followed it to see "Derek!" I screamed in his face. Surprise spread across his face as I slowly moved back pointing my head to the ground.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"That's Stiles, Honey, he gonna stay with us for a while." He shrugged his shoulders walking away to Talia. I quickly moved to sit next to Cora. As if I flicked a switch she started talking none stop about things I knew nothing about, most supernatural things she could do. I secretly watched as Derek and Talia talked seeing Talia handing him the container of soup. She kissed his head making him pull a face like any teenager would making me chuckle. "Don't get smart,"  
"Sorry," We said in unison. Derek turned to look at me as I just smiled a little and started mess around with Cora. I watched Derek as he came over kissing the top of Cora head. She giggled a little as he waved slightly at me, a little lost I just nodded watching him leave. I heard the front door shut I turned to TAlia who walked over with a giant pot full of soup. "It weird not seeing him in a leather jacket," I couldn't help but say.  
"My son? In leather?" She started laughing at the idea. I smiled a bit putting a giant scoop of chicken soup in my bowl than got some for Cora. Before I could even sit it down she was eating out of it. I decided to copy her and now understood why she ate it so fast. It was almost as good as curly fries. I stuffed my face probably looking disgusting. That when I heard a flash. I looked up to see Talia with an old camera. "Habit,"  
I didn't bother arguing and was about to eat again when I noticed I was out. I frown a little seeing the pot was already empty as well. "That is probably the best meal I have ever had in my life!"  
"Don't let your mother hear you say that!" Talia joked. I faked a smile for her.  
"Do you need help washing up?" She just shock her head while picking up all the bowls. I nodded aimlessly not really know what to do now. I felt Cora tug on my hand making me look down at her. "What's up?"  
"What kind of creature are you?" She questioned. She started dragging me out of my seat and in the lounge room. She let go of my hand to run and jump on a couch, laying down to make herself comfortable. I moved to sit on the ground next to her crossing my legs.  
"It's kind of a looong story! But! It ends with me getting magical powers and now somehow being a witch." I noticed Talia come in and sit on the couch across from us. "Any questions?"  
"Just one, why did Derek tell you we're werewolves? Were you two...?" She laced her fingers together, giving an awkward suggestive face. My eyes widen as we started talking over each other. "Cause that's fin-"  
"Nononononononono!" I kept repeating.  
"Really Stiles it isn't a big deal!" She continued.  
"Oh! You're gonna be my brother!" Cora yelled. She jumped up hugging me.  
"You have got to be kidding me? I'm not- Me and Derek never-" I had no idea what to see. "Derek only dates psychotic, twisted, a-holes, who like to kill virgins and kidnap my dad which also caused me to get into a car accident no one knew about!" I had my little ranted when I remembered who I was talking to. I looked up to be an expressionless Talia. "I am sorry, I guess I shouldn't tell you thing like that right?"  
"Where was I during all this?" She question.  
"I honestly don't know." I detangled myself from Cora and moved away from the lounge. "I think I'm going to bed. Don't worry I know where I'm going."I paused for a second turnin around. "I see why you thought... Yeah." I quickly retreated running up to Derek's room. I bolted up the steps and practically slammed the door behind me. I started having a mini fit against the door. I knew they could here me downstairs. So instead of being a lunatic I looked around Derek room and creepishly looked a lot like mine except he had more comics in the corner and posters on his wall. "This guy is a bigger geek them I am, I wish I had a camera." I walked around the room to the comic books. I grabbed Spider-man and started reading not really paying attention while I sat down on Derek's bed. I was about thirty page in where Peter was kissing Mj again when someone knocked on the door. "Yo?"  
The door opened revealing Talia. "How old are you?"  
"16," I answered.  
"What grade?" Another question.  
"Sophomore, why?"  
"You start high school tomorrow, go to bed so you have energy for your big day." Before I could beg for mercy she shut the door walking away. I groan in annoyance shove my face into the blanket.  
"Well... Time travel sucks!" I groaned.


	4. One 'Interesting' Morning

I woke up to a ton of weight landing on my stomach. I gasped for air as I shot up in a sitting position. I looked to see a blurry blob. I blinked several times to hear laughing coming from the other side of the room.  
"Time for school Stiles. I'm going to enrol you now." I finally got my vision back to see Coral face in front of mine. I freaked out a bit falling backwards off the bed. "Oh god!" I hit the ground head first. I groaned in pain as I hung upside down. I saw two sets of heels come in sight. I followed them seeing Talia and a girl I didn't know come into sight. I gave her a little wave in embarrassment rolling awkward to the side, getting up. I stood beside Talia while all three girl stared at me. "What?"  
"Well, Laura judging whether or not it worth killing you,"  
"Well, aren't you just a fun filled little lollipop dipped in psycho." Laura growled at me.  
"Just cause you are a witch, doesn't mean I can't rip your throat out... With my teeth!" I couldn't help a small smile spread across my face.  
"Jesus, you Hale's have a thing for wanting to rip my throat out, don't ya?" She looked at me confused. I stood up smiling. "You remind me of Derek, Well my Derek." She suddenly got the same look Talia got last night. "No- I mean, you know what forget it, just forget it." I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Anyway, here are some of Derek clothes in doesn't like feel free to wear what you want, you got five minute to get dressed I'll pay you food on the way." Explained Talia.  
"Can we get curly fries?"  
"It's 7:30 in the morning..." She said almost astounded.  
"So... That's a no?" She gave me an 'obviously you dumbass' type smile and nodded. "Okay." I grabbed the clothes out of her hand thanking her quietly while all three girls walked out of the room. I put the clothes on the bed picking threw them until I found a red jacket and grey shirt. I quickly changed my clothes over walking out the door to have Laura grab my shirt collar, slamming me against the wall. I could see her claws out while she glared at me. "Aren't you a bundle of joy?"  
"Who are you really, Stiles? Cause I don't believe you are powerful enough to time travel."  
"Neither do I but hey shit happens, now can I got to school or are you gonna wolf up next?" I knocked her hand off my chest giving her a tight smile. I moved to walk down the stairs. Once I got there everyone moved so fast. Cora ran passed me out the door, Talia threw me a grey school bag, Laura pushed passed me knocking me into the wall, after she got a kiss on the head from Talia before walking out the door, then Talia grabbed her keys and stood at the door waiting for me.  
"Are you coming?" She questioned.  
"Is it like this every morning?" I pushed myself of the wall slinging the back over my shoulder walking out the door having Talia following behind me.  
"Worse when Derek is here but he had practice today, why is it you keep avoiding him?" She opened the door to the driver seat watching me walk over to the passenger side. "I mean, you being a witch and him a werewolf?"  
"My best friend got turned," I said simple getting into the passenger sit. Talia did the same then started the car. "So, how is this going to work? School, I mean?"  
"You'll be Derek's cousin In Law." She looked to see my expression of worry. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Trust me I'll get Derek to take care of you and Laura can help whenever she shows up around school."  
"Laura gonna be there?" I asked.  
"Yeah, she graduated last year but shows up to check up on Derek and help in the library sometimes but she most does that to see her boyfriend." She rambled on for a bit while I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. I knew how bad of an idea this was. I knew I was going to mess it all up. I even knew I was going to say things about the future this family really shouldn't but of course me being Stiles the hu- witch everything will be horrible. But if I was lucky I could just avoid Derek at any cost and I should be alright. Hopefully. "Alright, you're smell is annoying me, what are you worry about?"  
I hadn't noticed I was already out of the car and walking to the steps of the school. "It's just- A lot of things happen in the future and I think with me and my awkward rambling I might accidentally say something to you or to Derek or to any one in this place."  
"That easy I won't ask," She smiled pulling me into a one arm side hug. I smiled up at her as we opened the doors to the school walking in. She didn't move her arm from my shoulders as I walked in. I knew I was in a different time but everything looked exactly the same. Kids yelling in a hall way, some threw crap at each other, having a few huddled in front of the lockers gossiping, while other make out in front of the lockers. I felt my heart start to race when people turned to stare at me. I tried to hide behind Talia sinking into her arm more as she basically dragged me down the hallway.  
I avoid the stare by reaching my arm up rubbing the back of my neck again. I could Talia arm tighten in reassurance when we came to the principals office. She motioned me to sit down on the same rows of chairs for the future. I sat down feeling some type of comfort come over me. I leaned back in the chair resting my head on the window seal behind me. I could feel myself falling asleep again until I felt someone stare on me again. I reluctantly opened one eye only to jump in surprise. I was staring up at Derek Hale, teenager Derek Hale, no leather wearing Derek Hale, slightly smiling Derek Hale. Oh god!  
"You're... Stiles, right?" I nodded not really knowing what else to do, "You were at my house last night, right?" Again just another nod. "I'm Derek, remember me?"  
"Uh... Yeah," He smiled innocently at me. I could see Talia come out of the office making be fumble to stand up. I, of course, at the last second got my legs tangled and fell. I landed clique like towards Derek having him catch me. Before I could register what was going on I heard a flash. I turned to see Talia trying to hide another camera. I suddenly had the thought that I had never actually seen any photo of Derek's family, so either he is really good at hiding them, or they burned in the fire. I cringed slightly at the thought. As I did I felt someone hand tighten around me. I looked down to see I was holding Derek's arms still and he had me held by the waist. I looked up the see him realising the same thing. "My bad," I muttered.  
"... So, mum why are you here?" I couldnt help the little smile on my face hearing him say 'mum'.  
"Enrolling Stiles, in your grade actually." My head snapped up towards her. I then turned to Derek surprised.  
"You're a sophomore?!" I yelled in face. Earning me a couple of stares from other students. He simply nodded. "Oh, I'm screwed!" I groan over dramatically putting my head in my hand groaning.  
"What did I do?" He questioned.  
"Nothing." _But you'll probably beat me in the future!_ I couldn't help but think. I looked up to see Talia holding out a piece of paper. I quickly grabbed it from her hand looking it over seeing it was my schedule. I smiled at it, then frowned seeing I had p.e. first. At least I got away from Derek. "You know what? I'm sure you guys have some talking to do," I started backing away from the two while Talia raised her eyebrows at me while Derek stood confused. "I'm just gonna... Go to class!" I yelled the last part running off in the direction of the locker room.

Point 0 for Hales, Point 1 for the Awkward Stiles. :D


	5. Serial Killer In The School

I was currently laying on the seat in the middle of gym with a teacher that was like a grandfather version of Couch, aimlessly coming up with ideas to go home and how not to screw up the future.  
1. Get Deaton help FAILED!  
2. Avoid Hales FAILED!  
3. Especially Derek FAILED!  
I was now up to my fourth idea.  
4. Try and come up with spell to contradict the one in Latin that I had no idea what it said IN PROGRESS.  
I tapped my finger lightly when I felt them start to heat up a little. I looked down to see little lights of fire poking out on all the top of my finger. I watched while the flame flickered on my finger tips. I started to put my fingers together making the fire grow. A smile went across my lips until I felt someone hand grab mine making the fire cut off. "Hey!"  
I sat up to see Derek and Laura looking at me. "Are you insane? What if someone saw you?" Laura started.  
"They'd think I was dorkiest witch they have ever seen... Maybe after Harry Potter." She growled before I saw claws start to come out.  
"Laura just stop, I'll take care of him." I excepted the same death glare Derek always gave me, but when I looked to Derek I didn't expect him to see him cautiously watching his older sister.  
"Now, leave?" She gave me one last glare before turning on her heels walking away from the field. I looked at Derek to see him still hold my hand. "Uh... Dude..." He turned to me with an innocent stare before seeing our hands.  
"Oh, sorry." He dropped my hand making me quickly move them to cross over my chest. I expected Derek to walk away but instead he sat down. "So, Stiles..."  
"So, Derek?" I mimicked. He laughed a little putting his bag down on the ground. I grabbed a drink from mine taking a giant gulp.  
"Are you gay?" He asked directly. I spat my whole drink up. I tried to cover my mouth but failed horribly getting it all over Derek's face. I resisted the urge to laugh as I coughed my guts up. I tried to help get water off him but was failing miserably.  
"Wh-What?" I finally choked out watching him wipe his face with his sleeve.  
"My sister started telling people you were gay, that's why you were staying at our house for now, I guess cause she couldn't tell them time travel she went for you being gay. So, are you?" He acted like this was completely normal conversation to have. The fact that a teenage boy came from the future and is currently staying in a house full of werewolves and his cover story made by the ultimate sour wolf about his sexuality. Fantastic.  
"Doesn't really matter." Was all I could think off. I looked over to Derek to see him just nodding his head. "What is it?" I questioned.  
"So, what am I like in the future?" He asked in a rush.  
"A headache." I answered without thinking. I put my bottle down to glance over my shoulder at him. He looked a little disappointed. That when against my better judgement I explain future Derek. I moved so I was sitting on the sit my legs on either side completely facing Derek. "Alright," I dragged the word having Derek looking at me. "You use way too much gel, but it works with your whole 'bad-ass wolf' image, and you have horrible! And I mean, HORRIBLE! taste in women, plus you have this thing for leather." Derek raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way. "No! No! Not like that, just leather jacket! God, what is with this family and me getting it on with future you?" I complained.  
"Cause I have a thing for guys, and I guess they think you do to." Derek simply shrugged. Wait! Wait a friggin' minute?!  
"You like guys?!" I asked. MAybe a bit too loud because a few people from the field turned to stare at us. So, did Derek but with more of an amused expression. He simply nodded his head. Before I could response some one else yelled Derek name. Both our heads turned to a bunch of boys throwing a basketball at each other. They started to wave him over. I lifted up my bag swinging it over my shoulder. "I'll catch you later."  
I walked off towards the locker room. I could already here the same guys talking to Derek asking him questions about me.  
"Is that the new guy?"  
"Is he really staying with you?"  
"I heard his a full on fag!"  
I rolled my eyes before turning around the blenches so I was out of ear shot. I walked silently around the school for a few minutes before seeing a familiar man I really wish I didn't see. Out of habit I moved so I was hidden behind a pillar. "Why? Dear lord. Why did it have to be Peter?" I whined.  
"You don't really grasp the werewolf sense do you?" I jumped almost ten feet in the air at the sound of Peter voice.  
"You don't grasp the context of privacy do you?" I asked.  
"You're talking to yourself." He pointed out.  
"So, sometimes I just need to vent with an expert!" I argue I fixed my bag strap before trying to walk off. Instead Peter grabbed my hood bring me back. He practically dragged me across the ground. "How are people not seeing this? Oh my god."


End file.
